


No Escape

by mammothluv



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet's beginning to see what Sawyer sees in Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://bluelittlegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**bluelittlegirl**](http://bluelittlegirl.livejournal.com/) who once upon a time wanted me to write some more Lost fic. Lost belongs to ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.

There's no escaping Kate. Even in the three years Kate was off the island, Juliet wasn't rid of her. Kate haunted every inch of the home Juliet shared with James. Juliet couldn't help thinking of herself as a stand in. She would picture Kate in her house, eating dinner off her plates, sleeping in her bed, playing the dutiful Dharma employee alongside James.

In a way, it was a relief when Kate and the rest of them returned. Having a living and breathing Kate next door felt comfortable after years spent tormenting herself with the other woman's ghost.

When Kate shows up to offer her blood for a kid who will grow into the man who makes both their lives miserable, Juliet doesn't try to stop the grateful feeling that rises in her chest. She's honest with herself; she doesn't want to be rid of Kate anymore.

Juliet is starting to see what Sawyer loves about Kate (_She doesn't fool herself into thinking it's past tense_.). Maybe she's starting to love it too. She should be appalled at the idea but she's lived with the island too long to be surprised by a twist of fate like this one. She doesn't question the fact that sitting here with Kate makes her feel less alone in this wrong place, in this wrong time.

Kate smiles at Juliet as she sticks the needle in Kate's arm. Juliet's not surprised at the blush that heats her face as she smiles back.


End file.
